


Fix This

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gift Exchange, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Pansy has created a spell that tells you if two people are soulmates.  After the spells causes his break up with Ginny, Harry wants Pansy to find his real soulmate
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Fix This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acGranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acGranger/gifts).



> AJ, I saw your soulmate preference and decided to give it a new twist. I hope you enjoy this take. Merry Christmas!

"I hate this." Harry sat in Ron and Hermione's living. There were two empty bottles of wine on the coffee table and the third was half empty. "I hate this new spell. I hate all of it."

Ron sighed. "I'm sorry you broke up with Ginny."

Hermione smacked Ron's arms. "This isn't about you wanting Harry to be part of the family."

Ron glared. "Would I- All right, I totally would, but it sucks. I don't know why Ginny would want to try this new spell. It's all Parkinson's fault. What? Hermione, you can't say that it's not her fault."

Hermione shrugged. "It's partly her fault for coming up with the spell and she's making a fortune with her match making business, but people are going mad over it. Your mother has been pushing everyone to go to Parkinson for the spell casting. Weasleys only marry their soulmates."

"We do," Ron said with a smile.

"Pish posh. It's just a spell, Ron. So you're soulmates, but what if you love someone else. What if you've built a life with someone else? Why do you think your father doesn't want to do it? What happens if after decades together, magic tells them that they have soulmates out there? What if the spell says our soulmates are other people? Will it change what we feel?" Hermione asked. "Of course not, because relationships aren't just about being soulmates. They are about compromise, love, patience, working together."

"Then why did I break up?" Harry said. "We could have done those things."

Hermione snorted, before covering her mouth with a hand. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you two have never had any of those things. She decided that you were her soulmate at age ten and then you have spent your lives doing whatever each of you wants. You have your work, she has hers. You have your friends, she has hers. You have your hobbies, she has hers. You meet when it's convenient or Molly has a dinner. You didn't have a relationship. You weren't really friends either. When you have a problem, you tell us not her. You just had sex. You two should have broken up long before now, and not because of that spell, but because you aren't good for each other."

Ron looked at her, shaking his head. "You get really truthful when you drink."

Harry snorted. "She's like this even when she's not tipsy. She's slightly more tactful, I'll give you that, but maybe… maybe she's not wrong, except- I thought we'd get married, spend the holidays at the Burrow with you, bring up our children together."

"I still have a few brothers who aren't married," Ron said with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We can do all of those things without you marrying a Weasley, Harry. Stop whining, and go out with people, not the ones you are expected to be with, but with everyone, and see what happens."

***

What happened was an absolute nightmare. It was bad enough when the papers got wind that he was single again. Owls started pouring in with invitations. When he took Hermione's advice and started to go out with some of those people, the press and the public at large decided that they all had a say on who he was dating. There were articles about his dates (too tall, too short, too female, too male, too fat, too thin, too muscular, not enough muscular). When they weren't criticising appearances, they were talking about their jobs and status (too rich, too poor, too pureblood, too Muggleborn, too important, too insignificant).

Even his fame and money weren't enough to make people stick around. Everyone bailed out after a few dates and within a few months, the invitations dried out. Harry couldn't blame them. He wouldn't put himself through that scrutiny just to date someone.

It was how he found himself in Parkinson's office. He wasn't proud of what he was doing and could imagine Ron and Hermione's reaction. The woman had tried to hand him over to Voldemort on top of being a right bitch to everyone he cared about. 

"I must say I'm surprised to see you here again," Pansy said. "Ginny had to drag you in last time."

"Not as surprised as I am, but I need you to fix this. You're the one who caused this mess, you fix it," he said, glaring at her.

"I didn't _do_ anything. You and Ginny came to my agency to see if you were soulmates. You are not. The magic determined that; I merely cast the spell," she said with a smile.

"You could make the spell public and let people do it if they want it, for starters," Harry said, although he really didn't care about the money.

Pansy laughed. "Why would I do that? I get paid every time a person comes here and I get to know all the soulmates. It's lucrative and fun for me. The chances of me making the spell public are the same as Voldemort getting a posthumous Order of Merlin. Now, is there anything else or will you be leaving?"

"I told you, I want you to fix this," Harry said stubbornly.

"And how do you suggest I go about it?" Pansy said.

"You can see if two people are soulmates, right?" He didn't wait for an answer since he knew that already. "Well, then, tell me who my soulmate is and I don't have to date."

Pansy leaned back against her big chair. "You know that's not how the spell works. It tells me if the two people are soulmates; that's all. It doesn't give me a list of all of the soulmates in the world."

"You're a Slytherin. I reckon you will find a way to keep track of the people, or aura, or whatever the fuck." Harry was convinced that there was more to this business that she said and Ron agreed with him. Hermione told them they were being idiots, but Harry would prove her wrong for once.

Pansy stared at him for a moment, then nodded. "I'll have to do some modifications and I don't know if it'll work, but we can try it. I'll need a few days, though."

"Fine, I'll see you next week, same time." With that, Harry was gone.

***

"No, I told you I won't do it." Draco sat on his couch, sipping tea and doing his best to ignore Pansy, but she wasn't one that you could ignore for long.

"You must. I need to try something. It's Potter, you know how he gets. If I don't try something, he'll think that I'm lying to him," Pansy said.

Draco sniggered. "You are lying to him. He's asking for something that can't be done. Just tell him that instead of coming up with a charade that is a lie."

"And he's stubborn. He doesn't believe that I can't match people. I've tried to tell him, and he won't believe him, so I have to come up with a solution. I'll tell him that I've modified the spell and it led to you, but since I'm not sure I want to doublecheck that I got it right. He'll see with his eyes that I'm wrong and he'll be so happy that it's not you that he won't say anything." Pansy sat next to Draco and kissed his cheek. "Please. Do this for me. I mean who else could I ask?"

"Theo? Blaise?" Draco said, although he knew that she was right.

"Potter would never believe it's one of them, but he'll believe that it's you. And besides, they'll want something in return," Pansy said.

"What makes you think I won't," Draco asked.

Pansy snorted. "You get to see his face when he realises that you might be his soulmate. I think that's payment enough."

"Wrench. All right, but you do owe me. You're taking me out to that fancy new restaurant in Diagon Alley," Draco said, even though he could afford to pay for his own meal.

"Of course, love. Anything you want."

***

Harry arrived at three o'clock on the dot. The cuckoo was chirping as he stepped inside the office. He looked around and froze. "Malfoy," he said after a moment. This could not be happening. It couldn't be. Sure, they might have been a little obsessed with each other, but that didn't mean that they were soulmates

"Potter, fancy seeing you here," Draco said. "I was told you're to blame for this farce."

Harry looked at Pansy, wondering if this was some kind of game. "What is he doing here?"

Pansy shrugged. "That's where the spell took me. As I said, it's all rather theoretically, so we need to verify it. You know how it work. If you two could stand up and hold hands."

"I still think you're mad," Draco said, keeping up his part. "Potter, can we prove to my best friend that she's wrong for once?"

Harry snorted. "I sort of need this to work to prove that my best friend is wrong, but I'm not so sure anymore." To be honest, this had more to do with proving Hermione wrong. Now that he knew that it was Draco, proving her wrong wasn't as important as having found his soulmate, a person who could certainly deal with the press, who wouldn't care about what others said. Someone who was his equal in a way no one else was and didn't care about his fame. With these thoughts running through his mind, he moved closer and took Draco's hands in his. "This is weird."

"No stranger than some of the things that we've done through the years, but I can hex you if it makes you feel better," Draco said with a smug smile.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Harry looked at Pansy. "Can we get on with it?" He was hardly the most patient, but he needed to know if Pansy was right.

"Very well." Pansy stood between them and cast the spell. A bright red light wrapped around their joined hands. Slowly it began snaking around their arms, then torsos until they were encircled by the light, before it disappeared. "Look at that. Congratulation, gentlemen, and I do mean that loosely. You are finally able to end your arguing with a shag. Now if you could leave my office, I have things to do."

Draco seemed turned into stone, taking a good minute before turning to her. "What the fuck!"

"Don't curse. It's so unbecoming," Pansy said with a smile.

"You were supposed to be wrong. You couldn't possibly know," Draco said, still in shock.

"You thought I was supposed to be wrong. I've been telling you about Potter since before I created the spell. It didn't take magic to figure this one out," she said, shaking her head.

"So we're… we're soulmates." Harry frowned, before glaring at Pansy. "I knew you were holding back, that you can match people if you want."

"That's what you choose to focus on. Don't you think there are more important things?" Draco said.

"I… well yes, I knew she was holding back, but everyone else thought I was insane. This- us- It's a bit natural, isn't it? We've always been attracted to each other, even as kids," Harry said.

"So what happens now?" Draco asked.

"What happens is that you leave my office and go shag somewhere else. Also for the record, I wasn't holding back. This was a guess," Pansy said, pushing them toward the door. "Goodbye."

***

"Hey, I finished work early and I thought I'd see if you were can leave early. Ginny and Blaise are coming to dinner," Neville said as she stepped inside Pansy's office.

Pansy laughed. "No, you knew I was coming home early, but you wanted to know how it went with Potter and Draco. I have to say they were too shocked for words. I assume we'll hear all about it once they get it out of their system." She got up and went to kiss Neville. "But I'm also ready to leave for dinner."

"Good, because I'm making your favourite. So how did it really go? Did they believe about you modifying the spell?" Neville asked.

Pansy snorted. "Draco still thinks that I guessed. Potter thinks that I know more than I'm telling."

"He wouldn't be wrong," Neville pointed out.

"I'm never telling them that it was the very first love spell I created, the one that made me find you. They'll just have to keep bickering about what I know and I don't know."

Neville chuckled. "I have a feeling that we'll hear a lot of bickering in the future, but for now, let's go have dinner."


End file.
